


The Show Goes On

by rubyfruit_jungle



Series: MCYT 30 day thing :) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 30 day writing thing, :), Gen, Minecraft, PVP, Swords, UHC, for twt, im sorry if the writing is bad, practice, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyfruit_jungle/pseuds/rubyfruit_jungle
Summary: Nestor plays a UHC :)
Relationships: lol no :)
Series: MCYT 30 day thing :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997230
Kudos: 6





	The Show Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiiiii so basically this isn't gonna be anything but one shots(?) for a twitter thing so i can maybe get back into writing smile
> 
> prompt list [here](https://twitter.com/GAMERBOY80ED/status/1322147688977100801?s=20)
> 
> for aloy :) sorry i couldn't get a nestor fic out sooner <3

As he was transported to his starting location, Nestor took stock of what he was given. A stack of beef and an axe, pickaxe, and shovel to start off. He spawned in the plains area and immediately started looking for a tree to slice down. No matter how many times he fought in uhcs, there would always be the same starting points. Cut down a tree, make wood planks and sticks, make crafting tables. Cut down more trees for blocks and hope to get apples from them to turn into gapples. Find sugar cane and leather for enchants. Always the same steps, never changing.

There was a cave next to a thick cluster of trees that Nestor had fallen into, injuring himself slightly. He laughed to himself, he was never the ironman. He climbed out of the cave to gather the last of the wood and apples and prepared himself to enter the cave by checking to make sure he had everything. There was a cluster of iron ore right at the mouth of the cave that he quickly mined along with the stone around it. He crafted six of the ingots into buckets for water and lava and continued deeper into the cave, mining any iron that he saw.

The cave was pretty good and deep and by the time he got to the end of it, he had enough iron to make full armor but no diamonds. He also had mined a bunch of gold to make gaps and gheads when he got to the surface. Digging down to y-11 seemed the best course so he did, nearly losing a bit of health as he fell into a mineshaft. Luckily the fall wasn’t that bad as he got up and started collecting the cobwebs for string and looting the chests. He found more gold, iron, and a sharpness 1 book in said chests along with a golden apple that he saved away. The mineshaft led into a ravine where he was able to mine lapis and more gold along with getting lava and water buckets but no diamonds. The grace period was almost over so he should at least try and find 5 for enchants.

Nestor searched the ravine high and low and finally found a 7 vein of diamonds. Perfect. He quickly made a diamond pick and obsidian and mined 3 as fast as he could. Placing the obby and diamonds and book into the crafting table, he quickly made enchants then full iron and a diamond sword and bow and enchanted them too. He made a sharp 2 diamond using the book he found in the chests and finally was ready to go up to surface to begin the hunt. He’d find chickens and flint up there to make arrows. Making sure he was armed, he began the long tunneling up to the surface to find his opponents and kill them.

When he got up to the surface, he quickly sheared a bunch of trees to get more apples then crafted the gold and apples into gapples making about 6 in all. Not bad. He needed heads though, and for that he’d need kills. Shouldn’t be too hard for a strong, fit warrior like Nestor, he’d just need to be careful and get arrows as soon as possible to be truly deadly.

As he traveled through the land to get to the center of the map, he passed a battle between a noob and one of his strongest opponents, Josh or as everyone knew him, Fruitberries. He steered way clear of him but sent a few bow shots his way to let him know he existed. All of them found their way into the noob and Josh whipped his head around only to get nearly decapitated by the noob who apparently was decent at the game. Nestor chuckled to himself as he went on his way.

As he got to 0,0, he found a bunch of fights. Deciding to play the janitor and clean, he hit a few bow shots from far away and went to show the fighters what a sharp 2 diamond felt like. He lost himself in the rhythmic sword swings as he and another fighter teamed on someone else, the other fighter lighting the poor dude on fire in an imitation of a survival games strategy as Nestor swung at him making the blood flow. As the enemy fled, Nestor hit him with that last deadly bowshot that evaporated the man, leaving only his head, weaponry, and everything else he owned.

“My kill, Nestorio,” the man he had teamed with said as he went to collect the armor. 

“Nice flint n steel, Huahwi.”

“Scram before I show you real fns kid,” Huahwi growled back as Nestor laughed, sneaking over to where the body was to snatch the arrows and anything else he could.

“See you final fight!”

“If you get that far.” Nestor could feel Huahwi’s eyes on his back as he scampered away with the arrows and assorted other stuff in search of his next victim. 

He came across more people in a scrum and swiftly dispatched them, building up quite a collection of armor, gaps, and heads. Soon enough, the playing field had thinned and he was ¾ prot 3 diamond. There were 20 players left when he felt the borders start to close and knew the real fight had begun.

The first person he encountered drained him a bit after a fierce fight that ended after the other fighter had lost his lava due to a key block placement by Nestor. The other player tried to run but Nestor kept pace, slashing at the man everytime he got close. His sword had been upgraded to a sharp 4 fire sword which was so hard to defend against, especially after the other fighter sacrificed his water to slow Nestor down which was futile. A few more hits and he was dead and Nestor collected his head and the last piece of diamond armor he was missing along with others when his current armor broke. He had picked up a rod somewhere along the way and used it to keep others at bay as he casted the head in gold and ate it to get health back. 

He dispatched 5 others in a similar manner and soon there were only 5 fighters left. Him, Huahwi, Josh, and two others. Before the final fights really started he had repaired his armor and now he was full prot 4 diamond and had plenty of healing and multiple stacks of arrows. 

“Alright I’m ready,” he said. “Who wants to fight?”

Josh stepped forward as Huahwi took on the two others. This would be a hard battle to win as Josh was insane at melee but after ten minutes and a lot of healing and sword durability, Josh was defeated and Huahwi stood victorious out of a 2 v 1. They let each other loot and heal up and Nestor scaled a mountain before the fight started. He would need every advantage against Huahwi who had sighed as Nestor raced up the mountain. He reluctantly followed but was forced to retreat and build a wall as a rain of arrows came flying down around him. Nestor knew the only way to beat Huahwi was through his bow skills as Huahwi was better at melee than him. He let his guard down a bit to make more gaps and that was when Huahwi struck, sneaking up the mountain behind Nestor. He heard Huahwi seconds before the attack so he was able to defend himself until Huahwi pulled out the rod tricks and even though Nestor had more healing, Huahwi prevailed. 

“Good game, my dude,” Nestor said right before the hit that would eliminate him. 

“Work on your rods and stop fuckin bow spamming.” was Huahwi’s response. 

Nestor laughed. “But thats all I’m good at!”

“Get better.”

“Just kill me already.”

“Alright.”

And with that the uhc was over, Huahwi crowned the winner and Nestor crawled away to train and lick his wounds, already thinking of the next time they would fight.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading lol uhhhh ill try to do this every day, and try to do a variety of ccs smile
> 
> [twt<3](twitter.com/rxbyfruit)
> 
> ty for reading <3
> 
> raz


End file.
